cycle
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: things can always change : ROXASNAMINÉ .entryONE


**cycles**

**.one x shot.**

**.roxas x naminé.**

Everything that has to do with love, lust, and commitment with girls in general, is a cycle. It all starts with liking someone, or lusting after them. First, a person sees someone who could possibly be an interest; something that draws that person to the other person. Sometimes they have cute habits that are noticeable from a far, sometimes they're clothes are just _that_ short and you can't help but stare, and sometimes they're just hot and the attraction is based on nothing more then looks.

Then comes the next faze. Obviously the person has to talk to the object of interest, dance with, or find some way to come in some sort of contact with the person. Then the girl must have some sort of attraction back, right? Why of course, that isn't always required though. Bets were invented for a reason.

After it both seems you are physically attracted to each other, the cycle moves forward. Whether it be a short lived relationship, or an actual boyfriend/girlfriend deal, there has been in some sort of way, some sort of relationship.

That's when the whole thing plummets down when it comes to boyfriends and girlfriends. The person liked them in the beginning, thought that maybe they had found 'the one'. Then after a few weeks of spending endless,_ needless_, amounts of time with the person, the relationship starts cracking. Things about the girl start getting annoying, you start liking someone else, or you're just plain sick of not being single anymore.

So you give the 'let's still be friends speech' in hopes that she'll never want to talk to you again. The inevitable cycle that is mastered by most and noticed by few.

Roxas was the master at the cycle. That is, until his cycle was broken.

**x**

"Hold still, damn it," a girl with blonde hair ordered, placing an ice pack on the side of a boy's head, "You're a moron you know that?"

The boy grinned up at her, pushing the cold icepack up against his face, hoping to ease the pain a little, "Oh, come on Nams, I know you don't mean that."

"Shut up, you should be lucky I'm helping you after what you did."

The boy quieted down, looking everywhere but at the girl, his best friend. She got him out of a lot of trouble...or helped him when he got hurt from getting in it to begin with.

It hadn't been his fault really. Girls take things way to seriously. He'd dated her for how long? Four weeks? She was rather attached, that he hadn't known. He decided it was best for both of them to 'split'...which she didn't take to well.

Neither did her older brother who she had gone running to as soon as they broke up.

So now here he was, coming to Naminé for icepacks to numb is bruised, scratched, and gashed body.

He turned back to face her, hearing her mumbling under her breath about 'God...your leg' and 'That's gonna be a big scar'.

"So, get what you deserve I'm guessing?" Naminé asked smugly, taking the icepack to rinse all the blood off of it, "What'd he do, knock you out, Roxie?"

Roxas shifted uncomfortably where he was lying, knowing that she probably could already tell what happened, "Eh...yeah, something like that. Can you look at my back? He threw me up against a lamp post."

She motioned for him to pull up his shirt and to flip over, filling the bag she was holding with more ice, "Oh my God..." she gasped, running her finger along the gash in his back.

"Shit! That hurts, Naminé!" he flinched, wiggling his back.

"That's a big one right there. Hold on, this one is gonna sting." She poured whatever it was she was using to clean the wounds, holding the icepack down on it immediately after to reduce the pain.

Roxas buried his face into the bed he was lying on, cringing from the pain that had spread through his back like wildfire, trying his best not to cry out. He didn't think he had gotten hurt that bad.

Mental Note, don't date girls with older brothers on steroids.

"You're gonna have to sit up, I have to wrap it," Naminé ordered, helping pull Roxas into an upright position, "Your leg wasn't to bad, but I wrapped it up anyways. Your shoulder was out of joint so it'll be sore for a while. You're lucky you didn't break any bones."

He gave her a warm smile as she wrapped the bandage around his middle, muttering curses under her breath the whole time. She did her best not to look up at him, ignoring the fact that he was staring at her. She smiled knowingly, trying to focus on the bandage and the wounds and the fact that she'd have to take care of him for the next few days till he was capable of moving.

"There, all better," she whispered, looking up at him. He was still staring at her, still giving her that smile that he only gave her because she was the only girl that he'd kept close to him...because she was his best friend.

He leaned down, letting the tips of their noses touch slightly, brushing up against her. She pulled away, standing up from the bed, "You need to get some sleep, you're probably worn out," she whispered, turning to walk away. He grabbed her arm, tugging her back down onto the bed.

"I'd hate to have to hurt your only good arm."

"I'd let you hurt my only good arm, even though it's the only good thing left of me, knowing that maybe someway you can fix it. You know how to fix everything."

"What am I supposed to do, Roxas?" she whispered, getting his hint, "I'm not going to be like every other girl of yours. I've seen how your relationships end. Things aren't going to change."

"Then fix me," he whispered. He pulled her close to him, whispering into her ear, "Please, I need you."

"I can't heal all your wounds," she tried getting away from him, tugging at her arm to break free from his grasp.

"So heal the ones you can, otherwise there's gonna be a nasty scar left behind and you'll wonder what you could've done differently. You aren't like every other girl, Naminé, you're _my_ girl." he leaned down and kissed her, loosening his grip on her as she stopped struggling.

He pulled away from her after a little while, leaning his forehead up against hers. She giggled as he wiped the little trace of blood that lingered on her lips away, muttering apologies about being stupid.

She looked up at him, letting her arm dangle around his neck, "I'm no doctor," she started, pulling away to look Roxas up and down, "but I'd say we have a serious mess on our hands."

"We have time."

"Well in that case," she grinned, standing up, "I'm just gonna wrap your face in bandages till the wounds heal up. Since we'll have _plenty_ of time to fix things up."

"Naminé!" Roxas whined, "We don't have that much time!"

"Oh ok, fine." She sat back down on the bed, leaning forward and kissing him again.

With that simple notion, the cycle was broken.

**---**

**entry 1 for 20 themes!**

**I was avoiding fluff and it still managed to make it in here ;-;**

**ONE DAY I SHALL ESCAPE IT!**

**God this sucked. **

**Eh, oh well.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
